Do you like watermelons ?
by Meroine13
Summary: Multiple are the reasons why Chris bring home watermelons for Piers... But why does he do that ? If you want to know, the only thing to do is to read. Rated M for hot scenes. Though not giving too much details or I will make spoil.


Do you like watermelons? Chris Redfield x Piers Nivans

It was a hot summer day. Piers stay at the house in which we are living actually together and that since he joined the BSAA.

For multiple reasons, I went from liking that boy like he was a little brother to me or even a split image of me in the past to loving him so much that there will be surely a time when I will ask his hand.

However reasons about joining the BSAA, how we met and how our relationship evolved, all of this is another story.

So what I was saying already? Oh yes, it was a hot summer day and do you want to know why? Simple, because while my Piers is at home doing whatever he is doing but with an air conditioner to cool his body, here I am looking for watermelons.

How did I come to this situation? Also simple, I don't know why but the mood of my Piers is really from time to time like the mood of a pregnant woman. No…I'm really serious, do not laugh because it is like he can ask me to buy him a pizza and five minutes later to buy him strawberries and because I'm way too nice, I cannot refuse him.

No I've being lying… the reason why I'm purchasing him watermelons is really because I love him but for other reasons, reasons that I'm quite sure, all of you people, are more than aware of…

Actually we didn't start a relationship immediately…We started it, I think if I remember well, two or three months before Edonia. Everyone know now what I'm talking about, eh?

How I did lose all the members of my team that I considered as a family, how I lost Piers in this damn underwater facility…

Well for a certain amount of time, I was constantly sad, always crying, eating almost nothing and never talking to anyone when it wasn't needed and so were my smiles and laugh. They simply disappeared.

But one day, I remembered like it was yesterday, I was working at the base when I have learned that his body had been retrieved in one of Lanshiang shores and a team went to go get him back here so he could be saved with the antidote.

I was so angry that no one told me first about such news or going with the rescue team but for Piers' sake that was coming back from death and mine too, I had to start going better before I could ask him really about the two of us because basically I love him enough to see the rest of my life with him and I know that Piers loves me too but does he love me enough to accept to be in a long relationship with me?

What am I doing? Though it is good to explain the situation, to recall the memories, this is not the right time because I have to bring back those damn watermelons to Piers before his mood change and he sends me again in the city, searching and buying others things. Furthermore those watermelons are pretty heavy, I should just go back home now…

_What would I do for a good bath with Piers right now… _My mind snapped for a while but I immediately went back to my senses: _Come on Chris, right now it's not the good time!_

As I knock into the front door of our apartment, I was welcomed with the most beautiful and hot vision any man would dream of: My beautiful and sexy Piers only in short black briefs playing video games.

- Hey sexy, I brought you the watermelons you wanted.

- Hey there handsome, hum…you don't look half bad with your clothes on, if I am sexy for you then you are absolutely delicious when you're only in your underwear on. Oh, thank you so much for the watermelons. Can you drop them in the kitchen?

- Hahaha, are you teasing me Piers? Because if it's the case then I won't be able to hold on and I'm gonna to….you know what I'm gonna to do ? Don't you? At that moment, I drop one of the three watermelons I was holding into Piers' ass covered by his boxer briefs.

- Ah!

- Baby are you okay? That didn't hurt, did it?

- Not so much but the watermelon cracked and there is juice inside and on my boxer…

- Sorry baby, here let me see.

I went rapidly in the kitchen, shoving the two others watermelons in the fridge before cleaning the mess I caused with the third watermelon and before giving all my attention to Piers.

After cleaning the mess, I dropped into my legs behind Piers and began to lick his beautiful ass after getting his underwear out of my way.

- Ahhh….what are doing Chris? What are you licking? Ahhh…wait! Ohh…Hey c'mon, stop it. Wait, what are you doing right now? Stop it please… At that moment I started to finger his ass.

- Stop complaining Piers, I know that you do not dislike it. In fact, I think it's quite the opposite…Hahaha, you're definitely enjoying it.

- Of course it feels good Chris but Chris please knocks it off! Or at least remove all your clothing…ahhh…my ass feel so good and I'm so hard…

I didn't need to be told twice…I remove all my clothing and drop them somewhere in the room as fast as the sound, licking my lips when I watched my beautiful baby with the redness on his cheeks, panting hard and fast and with a huge erection in his hands.

As I finally removed my underwear, Piers took my erection in his hands, which was hard already because of the rimming done previously, and put the tip his in mouth before starting to lick the whole thing from the bottom to the top, making me moaning and panting hard.

- Piers…Baby stop it already…Stop with the teasing and suck me off already please, I want to make the two of us so good right now…

Listening to my words, Piers stopped the licking of my balls and my cock and start to suck me off taking only the tip but that was only for a matter of a seconds.

In fact, it didn't take him long to put my entire member, which I have to say I'm proud of its length, inside his warm mouth. A warm mouth with full lips and a delicious tongue that I love kissing and eating with my tongue and my lips.

He started to pick up with the speed, going fast to faster, deep to deeper, making me moan, making me doing noises that should be forbidden for a man such as I but also almost making me coming in his hot and warm mouth. But then, he suddenly stopped and I could only be glad…

- I want to cum so badly Chris and I want your cum so badly too. Are you ready? I want you inside me so much…Hurry up please, put it inside of me, I don't think I can hold it any longer, please!

- Guess it can't be helped… I really want to be inside you baby and make one and only one with you. I said with a grin on my face even though I knew somehow I was blushing so hard but panting so hard because of my needs right now…

As I started to align the tip of my dick to the entrance of his ass after parting his legs apart so I could have enough space, I pulled his beautiful brownie spiky hair softly and kiss him on his beautiful full lips, trying this way, to reduce the pain if possible because even if we aren't at our first time together meaning that today is not Piers' first time and even if I did ease the entrance with the rimming and the fingering earlier, I know that when you take a dick in your ass as big as mine, it can hurt pretty badly… For some reason I was grinning. Hell yeah, who wouldn't grin when you have a dick as big as mine!

After putting an end to the kiss, I could see my beautiful sweetie starting to feel hot, to feel good, starting sweating as our body made one and only one, screaming my name, my title in such an erotic way that it only forced me to pick speed but also to ram his inside stronger and deeper.

- Ahh… yesssss! Oh yes, Chris!

- Yes, Piers…go ahead my baby…Go ahead and scream my name, Call me more, I want…no…I need to hear you more.

- Ahh Chris…Captain please, pound me more, and pound my inside faster, deeper, and stronger! Please I want you…I need to feel you.

At that moment, he puts one of his hand at the back of my head, bring me close to his and kissing me fully while he was panting so hard…Damn, he is so hot, Though I can be proud of my size if I compare it to Piers' love, my size is nothing because if I can be proud of something it is definitely my luck.

In fact, I thought at one moment that Piers was dead and then I was lucky enough when I learned that his body was found, feeling luckier when I was told that a rescue team went to Lanshiang in order to retrieve his body so he could receive the C-virus antidote instead of receiving a sea of bullets killing him in the process.

I felt I couldn't be lucky anymore but somehow god did pity me back then because with Piers accepting the antidote which healed his body pretty well (leaving only a couple of scars in his arm which went back to a normal human arm and in the right side of his face) and Piers sharing feeling for me that I did have for him for a while but because I'm a damn moron waiting until the last minute, I did lose my chance once…

That's why I'm promised myself that from Piers' hospital release day to the end of our lives; I shall take absolutely good care of him, of the both of us no matter what…

- Don't worry baby here I am, I'll take good care of us baby. Here, suck my fingers? Taste by yourself your sweetness with the watermelon flavor.

- Yeah… Piers began sucking my fingers each one to the point of having four of my fingers in his mouth at the same time. Seeing he sucking on my fingers with is beautiful eyes (which by the way went from his usual beautiful hazel hue to a mysterious yet shiny marvelous grey hue.) could only make the present situation hotter, making me wants to pound his inside until I could find my release.

Yet seeing how his body was trembling and feeling all those delicious shivers all inside of my body, I knew definitely that we wouldn't stand much longer, that soon enough, we would release each of us in a sea of pure whiteness cream and scream loud enough to wake the neighbors who, I think, are sleeping right now.

- Ahh…Ahh… Damm, oh yes Chris. Ahh…it feels so good ah yes please keep pushing, I'm almost coming.

- Piers…baby. I'm almost coming too, you feel so good, and you're so good inside and outside. I love you so much honey.

- Ahhh…me too Captain…Chris, I love you so much. Please when you come, I want you to come inside of me like that moment on the panda in China, do you remember?

- Yes baby I remember even though I prefer not because I remember losing you too and I don't want bad memories to become such a turn off during our delicious sessions but also in the rest of our lives.

- I'm here now Chris, so…ahhh…you…ahh… do not need to be worry. Ahh so good… I won't let the bad memories messing with us. Ahh… Chris, I want to come please.

- I'm almost there too baby, wait a little more please, I want the two of us to come together. Ahh…Piers…your insides are too good. I'm gonna come baby, so come for me please and scream my name loud, I want to hear you my love.

- AHHHH CHRIS! And at that moment I saw my baby coming a lot with a lot his delicious white cream lending on his chest a little on his neck while screaming my name with his perfect sweet voice and his perfect fully lips. With the redness on his cheeks and his panting, it was largely enough for me to release myself into my darling.

-AHHHH PIERS! I screamed his name while I sense my semen spraying the inside of my lover but since a lot came out, a certain amount of my semen went out of his ass and drop on the floor as I was removing my limping dick from it. I was trying to catch my breath back and so did my baby when I grab his head and kiss him one more time, mixing together our breaths.

- I love you so much baby. I said after putting an end to the kiss with a smile without any end of it plastered on face.

- I love you so much too Chris…ahhh…that was amazing, after a panda fuck there is nothing better but a hot sex session using a fruit...

- Hahaha, never knew you were starting to get this lewd my precious. Next time, we have to try a "hot sex session" like you said a car or in the toilet or the shower of the base.

At that moment, Piers looked into my eyes with, I think, stupor but also lust.

- Car Sex and/or Hot Shower Sex Session? We definitely need to try those two, Chris, I won't let you get away…When we will have a chance, I will jump on it.

- Alright…Alright baby, I understood. You were amazing like always. Who said that eating fruits or having activities with them wasn't good for heath?

- Come on Chris, who is thinking right now about eating or playing around with fruit? Hahaha, please help me standing up so we can clean the mess and taking a good bath together before eating those watermelons in the fridge which I think are fresh enough, because right now, I'm damn too hot!

- Hahaha…alright, alright.

I think that my life is not going to be plain nor annoying with Piers at my side. If there were a scale that could measure a level of craziness of someone, I think then that my baby level is the same of my sister who is sweet and nice but crazy when she gets her hands on weapons.

Yeah… life is not going to be annoying…I'm really a lucky guy.


End file.
